


Frozen Flame

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen Work, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: SG-1 is recruited to save a dying planet where 'magic' is common.  In the process, it must help two of its own survive with a powerful mental link that threatens to destroy them all. 1,949 kb. Warnings: Language, violence, adult themes and situations, disturbing imagery, angst, minor character deaths, implied sexual situations, m/f relationship.





	Frozen Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Frozen Flame

### Frozen Flame

#### by Suzie Bagley

Date Archived: 08/27/02  
Website: http://www.execpc.com/~tbagley/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Team, Drama, Story, Adventure/Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Gen story, Het story, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier     Daniel/Janet         
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Spoilers through 'Ascension.'  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings: Language, violence, adult themes and situations, disturbing imagery, angst, minor character deaths, implied sexual situations, m/f relationship.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
Summary: SG-1 is recruited to save a dying planet where 'magic' is common. In the process, it must help two of its own survive with a powerful mental link that threatens to destroy them all. 1,949 kb.

* * *

TITLE: Frozen Flame 

AUTHOR: Suzie Bagley 

RATING: R for heavy angst, adult themes/situations, and disturbing imagery 

WARNINGS: Language, violence, adult themes and situations, disturbing imagery, angst, minor character deaths, implied sexual situations, m/f relationship. 

CATEGORY: Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst, Fantasy/Alternate Universe, Romance(?), Heliopolis Challenge response, Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Thoughts/POV, and Future story. 

PAIRINGS: Daniel/Janet 

SEASON: This story branches off into a completely different universe of its own creation after the Season 4 episode "Chain Reaction." 

SPOILERS: References of varying sizes for many episodes up to and including "Ascension." 

SUMMARY: SG-1 is recruited to save a dying planet where 'magic' is common. In the process, it must help two of its own survive with a powerful mental link that threatens to destroy them all. 

STATUS: Complete 

SIZE: 1,949 kb 

URL: http://www.execpc.com/~tbagley/FF.html   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Suzie Bagley


End file.
